Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Avatar
by pandabooAKA
Summary: "im not beautiful and you know it so shut up twinkle toes." It was just another moment between Toph and Aang that flew out the window.   One direction- what makes you beautiful firz song fic!  How did I do?


Sup?since I watch Avatar the last Air bender and I love this show. So much. This is an idea I was dreaming about. That's how obsessed with this show I am. Hope U love! What Makes You beautiful- One Direction

"Uh are we supposed to be doing this?" Toph had been laying next to Aang for over an hour in his bed and he wasn't doing anything cool. She really felt sort of weird laying next to Aang. Alone. He said it would happen and that it would be soon. "Aang? Twinkle toes?" He woke up from a nice sleep.

"It's here." He smiled and got up from the bed. He got into a fighting stance. "Thanks for waking me up Beautiful. I needed it! Or I would have stayed asleep. "Aang had just realized what he said and looked at Toph who began blushing very deeply.

"I'm not beautiful at all and you know it so shut-up twinkle toes." It was just another moment between Toph and Aang that flew out the window. Like the time everybody else got sick and Toph and Aang had to share a bed in a hotel for three days, That morning he said that she had slapped, kicked, and earth bended at him in her sleep. She blushed again.

He told her that it actually felt good compared to the time he slept in the same bed with Katara because Zuko had took her out to a fire nation club for a first time experience and she came back drunk and ready to make love to what ever she saw.

"Yes you are." Aang walked over to Toph. His feet making the wood covered by rug floor creak as he stepped.

You're insecure, Don't know what for.

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or.

"Like the time you and Katara got makeovers when we were in the fire nation. Those girls didn't know what they were talking about. And they were just mad because they didn't look as pretty as you." Aang got back into his fighting stance and released all negative energy into the air into a rainbow of colors. When he was finally finished he looked at Toph with another smile. He ran his hand through his hair. "That just shows their own insecurities."

Toph had laid on the bed and looked at Aang that was laying beside her holding her close again and resting his head on her chest as if they were a thing. "I just don't get why the greatest earth bender in the world isn't cocky looks wise."

Don't need make up, to cover up.

Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough.

"I really hate you right now twinkle toes." Toph said as he nuzzled her neck. "Stop it Aang." Toph laughed as he continued and started purring like a kitten. "I use protection Toph." Aang smirked as Toph playfully punched him in the stomach. " He got a dirty idea. "Toph?" Toph looked at Aang confused. "Are you comfortable with your body?"

"My body?" Toph blushed again darker then before. She looked down. "Why?"

Everybody else can see it.

Everybody else but you.

"Because I care and it's my business to talk about it to you since we are alone and we are on the subject." Toph held back her tears and turned away from Aang.

"NO TWINKLE TOES! I'M NOT! I HATE THE WAY I LOOK! SO SHUT UP!" Aang felt disappointed in Toph.

"But why?" Toph got up and looked out the window resting her face in her palms.

"Because of the fact that I can't be like everybody else." Aang walked up behind her and locked his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"That's what makes you …you! " He turned her around. " Like me being the Avatar! That's what makes me special. That's what makes me -me. Just because of the fact your blind and you don't act like most girls doesn't make you any less special."

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I could see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful.

Toph cried. And cried and cried and cried. "I'm not special at all! Do you think somebody like me…? Underestimated FAILURE! YOU defeated the fire lord. YOU are the Avatar. YOU are the person everybody talks about. YOU are the only person that matters Aang. So can you stop calling me pretty when I'm just NOT?" She pushed him and he fell on the bed. She walked out the door and slammed it. It fell behind her, Breaking.

She stopped in her tracks and sat on the floor. "Do you know a girl who breaks doors for a living Aang?" He walked out of the room and sat next to Toph. "Nobody except you." She looked at him angrily and took his arm and squeezed it.

"STOP IT TOPH! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY ARM!" She quickly let go as Aang rolled on the floor in unexaggerated pain. Toph cried again. And she ran into her room and locked herself in.

So girl come on, you got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't know why, you're being shy

And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes

"Toph is very insecure. And she doesn't know that she's so fine. She 'd make a grown man cry and now she's locked up trying to hide. All my slip-ups and mistakes show I want to be her man. But whenever I try there's an excuse and then there's an 'I cant.'"

Aang was singing on the beach while playing his drums. Toph's eyes widened as she looked out her room window and started throwing things at him but he kept on singing.

"If only Toph didn't act so mean and try to break my arm, the girl didn't know what hit her when I spread my Avatar charm. The girl can really be a bitch and really stubborn too. But hey just like I said earlier that's what makes you -you!"

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Toph started smiling at Aang. "Nice way to get your point across!" Toph yelled as she ran down the stairs bumping into Aang on the way there. "I love your green sundress with golden flowers on it. I love your long hair that's pulled into a ponytail. I love your bitchiness. I love you Toph." He smiled at her.

"I love your blue jean shorts and abs. I love your wild black hair and dark brown eyes. I love you Aang."

They both began blushing deep red at the words and actions that had occurred between them all day long.

As the sun began to set Toph and Aang laid down in Aang's bed giggling about nothing. Toph turned to look at Aang and kissed his neck catching him off guard. "Earlier you asked me was I comfortable with my body. And since we are like what 15…..? She trailed off as Aang smirked as a sign that he knew what she wanted.

"Finally." Aang smiled as he looked at her and began tongue kissing her and preparing for the ride they would have for the rest of the night. They were having so much fun they didn't realize Katara was looking in the room after fixing the door for them.

"That little bitch." Katara said as she went to Suki's room prepaing to gossip.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

HOPE U LIKE MY 1ST ONE_SHOT!


End file.
